Ruby
'''Ruby' is a new main character introduced in ''The Land Before Time'' TV series. She is a female Oviraptor, and is called a Fast Runner in the Land Before Time universe. She has not played any role in any of The Land Before Time films, as she was just introduced in the TV series. Her nickname out of the series and by fans is "Responsible Ruby."http://hroman.wordpress.com/2007/04/24/the-land-before-time-and-the-toronto-raptors/ She might appear in The Land Before Time XIV. Character Ruby is often the voice of wisdom among the young dinosaurs, able to explain matters the others do not understand. She has a calm demeanor and shows kindness and empathy to others. A strange habit of hers is to sometimes immediately repeat herself in a "backwards" way. For instance, she might say as a greeting: "Hello my friends; my friends hello!" History As seen in flashbacks in the series, Ruby and her family all lived in the Mysterious Beyond until the sharptooth Red Claw and his fast biters Screech and Thud chased Chomper and her out. Chomper decided that both of them should travel to the Great Valley and meet up with Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike. They are readily accepted into the Great Valley. It is stated in the first episode of the TV series that Chomper's parents have given Ruby the responsibility of protecting him from Red Claw. In a flashback Ruby's father comments that she needs to learn how Chomper's friends in the Great Valley work together. Her mother's comment is interrupted, but she did get as far as saying, "Someday it may save us from...." So it could be Ruby is on a mission to learn how the inhabitants of the Great Valley work together though they are different kinds of dinosaurs so that the ones in the Mysterious Beyond can work together to defeat or drive off Red Claw and his fast biters. Family Ruby has a mother, a father, and two siblings. They have appeared in The Star Day Celebration and Return to Hanging Rock. Her parents have wrinkles, implying age. The Mother is pink and the Father is blue. The Father also has an elderly-like voice. Her siblings are also pink and blue. Continuity Oviraptors do not have teeth, and this is even discussed in The Mysterious Tooth Crisis. Regardless, Ruby has teeth shown towards the end of that episode, during the theme song, The Cave of Many Voices, and The Star Day Celebration. Quotes *'Ruby (to Ducky):' You only think I talk big because I'm bigger than you. But if you were bigger than you, you'd talk bigger too. *'Ruby:' I may not be with my family, but I sure do feel at home! *'Chomper:' This game is fun, especially since I'm going to win! **'Ruby:' Don't count your hatchlings before they hatch, Chomper! *'Chomper:' What's that smell? **'Ruby:' I can't smell anything. But your smeller does smell more smells then mine. *'Ruby:' Chomper wait! How am I supposed to watch you if I can't see you!? *'Littlefoot:' Seems like everywhere we go, more and more people want to hear about the amazing threehorn girl. **'Ruby:' I don't think she minds. After all, talking about Cera is one of Cera's favourite things to talk about! Notes *Chomper and Ruby do not appear in The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends, as it is set before the TV series. * Ruby has so far appeared in every episode of the TV series, with the exception of the season one finale, "The Great Egg Adventure". In this episode, she, together with Cera and Spike, is at the mud pools, which play no part in the story. References Category:Main Characters Category:Fast Runners Category:Land Before Time characters Category:B-Class Articles